


Не тот

by im_not_yourtoy



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_yourtoy/pseuds/im_not_yourtoy
Summary: Ями смотрит на Юлиуса – и не видит его.
Relationships: Julius Novachrono/Yami Sukehiro
Kudos: 4





	Не тот

Ями видит Юлиуса — живого, здорового, улыбающегося, как ни в чем не бывало, Юлиуса. Это действительно он — он чувствует его ки, слышит его голос, видит знакомые очертания тела, улавливает легкий запах крови, пепла и ромашек.

Тогда почему болезненно сжавшееся сердце не начинает биться вновь, разгоняя тоску и боль, а лишь сдавливается в груди сильнее, разрывая его изнутри на тысячу ошмëтков? Почему он не может сделать вдох, чтобы убрать из лëгких тот въевшийся воздух, которым он дышал тогда, на закате, когда Юлиуса ранили? Почему он не радуется сейчас, как Уильям, бедный Уильям, который плачет от облегчения, что его король жив и он не виновен в его смерти?

Потому что Юлиус был не тот. На него смотрел не правитель, завещавший ему судьбу королевства, что даже при смерти глядел на него с надеждой и верой — на него смотрел ребëнок, в чьих глазах читалось недоумение и сожаление. На него смотрел ребëнок, даже младше Асты, который никогда не поймёт, почему в ящиках Ями так много писем, адресованных ему, которые, тем не менее, никогда не доходили до адресата. На него смотрел совсем не тот человек, который вырастил его и помог ему стать тем, кем он есть сейчас.  
На него смотрел не тот, в кого он влюблялся.

Ями думал, что его сердце надорвалось, когда он понял, что его любовь не взаимна.  
Ями думал, что его сердце остановилось, когда Юлиус умер.  
Ями думал, что его сердце, до этого уже разбивавшееся на осколки не раз, сейчас просто сожгли — рывком, не предупредив, по только нанесённой ране. Не осталось скорби, злости, радости — все эти сложные эмоции исчезли, развеялись по ветру, совсем как гримуар двадцать восьмого Короля магов. Все, что у него осталось — тупая ноющая боль, смешанная с этой чëртовой любовью, которая не собиралась пропадать даже при нынешних обстоятельствах.

Он даже что-то говорил сейчас, оказывается — сам не заметил, когда начал и что именно. Понял же, что говорит, когда Юлиус… Нет, уже не Юлиус, начал ему отвечать и извиняться. Какой дурак. За что ему было извиняться? За дурацкий конфликт с эльфами, произошедший сотни лет назад и уж точно не по его вине? За свою смерть, в которой виноват лишь он, Ями, недоглядевший и не сделавший парочку элементарных выводов? За то, что он такой болван, раз влюбился в человека, с которым шансов не было изначально, а теперь… А что теперь? Теперь он не может даже подумать о чем-то таком.

Ями смотрит на Юлиуса — и не видит его.


End file.
